Windshields are often provided or added to vehicles such as scooters, motorcycles, or the like to shield the operator from wind, debris, or other elements while the vehicle is in motion. A desired position of a windshield, however, may vary between operators because of differing sizes of operators, differing positions, differing preferences, etc. Further still, an operator may want to vary the position of a windshield between or during rides on the vehicle because of different needs or varying conditions.
Windshield adjustment mechanisms have been traditionally created as a linkage of members often coupled to a motor. Therefore, a more simple assembly is needed that can be manually adjusted without the need for tools or specialized knowledge.